Destined
by Firenzie
Summary: It's a sort of love triangle between TK, Kari, and Davis. Davis tries to get Kari to be his girlfriend, and he's jealous of TK and Kari's friendship. Kari's destined to be with one of them anyway, but who?


Destined

By Firenze

**A/N:** Hello, people! Wow, it's been a while since my last Digimon fic. Anyway, this is love triangle between TK, Kari, and Davis. Note to Davis fans: he's extremely jealous in this fic, and he's pretty much going to any lengths to get Kari, so he's sort of the evil one. Also, this contains a tiny bit of Taiora, because I couldn't help myself. By the way, Kari, TK, and Davis are thirteen, and Tai and Sora are sixteen. 

By the way, this is a bit long, so grab some popcorn and get ready for 13 pages of sap (I didn't feel like posting parts).

***

Takeru Takaishi was standing in the basketball court in the gym of Odaiba Junior High, dribbling. He was trying to practice his free throws after school so no one would bother him. Then he was going to meet his friend Hikari Kamiya later for a pizza and then a movie.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, dribbled a bit more, concentrated intensely, crouched down, and then he jumped—

"Aah!" He hit something solid and fell, slamming onto the polished wooden floor. "Watch it next time, all right?" he said, standing up and rubbing his sore bottom.

"No, _you_ watch it, TJ," someone spat angrily. It was Davis Motimiya, still in his soccer jersey, so that meant practice was over. He stared menacingly at TK.

He gave a friendly smile, despite the murderous look he was getting. "I'm really sorry. I was just practicing my foul shots. You know, the season is starting soon. I didn't even see you there, Davis. By the way, it's T_K_."

"Whatever!" Davis knocked the basketball out of his hands and sent it bouncing across the gym to the stands.

TK looked at his classmate curiously. "What was that for? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong!" he bellowed. "You're trying to steal Kari from me!"

TK laughed heartily. "What? You're joking, right?"

But Davis wasn't. "Cut the act already! I know about the date!"

He scratched his head. "What date?"

Davis nearly exploded. "The date you have with Kari, starting in exactly fifteen minutes!"

TK checked his watch. "Oh, that thing?"

"Yes, that thing! What are you, stupid? Well, I'm _not _stupid, T_K_, so don't try to play me. I've been onto you since day 1!"

"We're only getting pizza," he replied, genuinely puzzled.

"You're paying, right?" Davis shot.

"No, Kari has her own money," TK said in bewilderment.

"Not such a gentleman, are you?"

"What are you talking about? We're just two friends going out for a pizza."

Davis stamped his foot impatiently. "There! You said it. _Going out_! Then you two are going to a movie, am I right?"

He nodded. "_Attack of the Killer Sludge_."

"Ooh, a horror flick! Then when it gets all scary, you slide your arm around her and remind her not to be afraid, because it's just a movie! And then she thanks you, and then you kiss—" he accused.

"What? _Attack of the Killer Sludge is a __comedy," TK replied._

Davis growled. "Don't get smart with me, _Takaishi! Either way, you're going to make a move on her. You share the same armrest, reach for the popcorn when she does, the works. Well, Kari is MINE! I had her first, way before you came to Odaiba!"_

"Trust me, I'm _not trying to take Kari from you," TK insisted firmly. "She's my friend, but I don't have those kind of feelings for her. Even if I did, why should you care? Kari was never __yours. She isn't something you can __own; she's a person. So she isn't mine, yours, or anyone else's." He turned around and began to walk away, leaving Davis fuming._

His footsteps echoed across the gym, and the only other sounds were Davis' heavy breathing. The metal double doors were right in front of TK. He pushed one open, then turned around right before he was about to walk out. "See you around, Davis. Gotta meet Kari to _hang out. By the way, she can hardly stand you. And here's more: she likes my brother, Matt."_

Davis collapsed to the floor, and for once, his big mouth remained shut. He was absolutely speechless.

"Later," TK said and walked off.

***

"TK, you're fifteen minutes late!" Kari exclaimed, as he jogged up to her. "Where were you?"

"I was practicing, and then Davis showed up. We – uhhh – had a little talk. I'm sorry," he added.

"It's all right. Davis wouldn't shut up, right?" She smiled. "Typical. Well, there's no time for pizza anymore, but we still have a while until the movie starts. Want to go to the park and feed the ducks or something?"

"Sure."

As they walked to the park, TK pondered whether or not to tell Kari about what Davis had said. Inevitably, it would come anyway, so there wasn't any point of worrying.

"What's on your mind?" she asked gently, always seeming to be able to read his emotions. "You seem, sort of, out of it…I guess."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Davis just said some stuff. Nothing big."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? You shouldn't worry. He's just jealous of you, that's all."

"You could say that again." TK sighed, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his golden-blond hair.

"Huh?" Kari asked.

Then he explained the whole conversation to her, which was an immense relief. He always felt better if he told someone everything. "And then he said you were his, long before I came."

Kari shook her head. "That would sort of be like…dating a more obnoxious version of…_Tai, or something." She shuddered._

"Sora doesn't find that a problem," TK said with a grin.

"That's completely different," Kari said. "She isn't his sister…and she doesn't have to live with him, either." She giggled, her reddish eyes lighting up. "Though I think she will be in a few years."

TK laughed too. "They do make a good couple, though."

They finally reached the park. TK pulled a squished sandwich out of his pocket and broke the bread into pieces, giving half to Kari. Then they tossed them to the ducks, without saying a word to each other.

Kari finally spoke up, but her words made no sense. "We would."

TK glanced at her. "We would what?"

"We would—" she began softly, but a whole flock of ducks crowded around them, quacking for food.

"All right, all right," TK surrendered, giving them the rest of his sandwich. "What were you saying, Kari?"

"Ummm…" The clock tower chimed four times. "We would have to leave now so as not to miss the movie," she said feebly.

"Right," he said, feeling bad that his best friend was hiding something from him.

***

A tear trickled down Kari's cheek. Despite Kari's lie, they arrived at the movie theater later than expected, and all the tickets for _Attack of the Killer Sludge were sold out. All the other comedy or action movies were Rated R, and the others they could watch were like __Timmy the Train's Adventures. Instead, they had gone to watch a romantic drama movie._

"This is so sad," she sniffled. "Why did Stephen have to die? Now Elisabeth is going to be miserable."

"It's just a movie," TK reminded her, but it did very little to console her.

"I know…but now Maxwell is going to find some way to take her," she sobbed.

Normally, he would have rolled his eyes, but Kari seemed genuinely concerned for these movie characters. He timidly put his hand on her shoulder. "She'd be stupid to go with Maxwell after her fiancée, the one she was deeply in love with, died, and Maxwell is the one who killed him."

"But she didn't know that..." A fresh wave of tears came, and Kari buried her tearstained face in her hands.

"Awww…Kari…" TK was trying his best to cheer her up, as he rubbed her shoulder. Then somewhat subconsciously, as she leaned over, his hands found their way into her soft, brown tresses. He moved closer and ruffled her hair. "It's all right. It's only a movie, and movies usually have happy endings, right?"

"This is a drama—" she began. Suddenly, she sat directly up, making TK's hand fall around her shoulders, but she paid no notice. "Wait, TK, you're right. It's stupid of me to cry. I'm going to the bathroom to collect myself. Thank you," she whispered, looking like she was going to kiss him, but then she turned around and ran out of the theater.

TK relaxed now and let his arm, that seconds ago had been around Kari, lie on the armrest. The movie was getting interesting, and he paid rabid attention to it, while munching down popcorn.

"_Attack of the Killer Sludge, huh?" a voice hissed in his ear._

He choked. "Davis!" he coughed out. "What are you doing here?"

Davis hopped over the row of seats into Kari's chair. "Just watching a _comedy movie with my __best friends."_

"Hey, _Attack of the Killer Sludge was sold out, all right? We were a little late, because we went to the park instead of getting pizza. All the cool movies require you to be over 17, and this was left."_

"Good choice. I know you planned that setup; when she cries, comfort her, your hand on her shoulder, ruffle her hair, and let your arm casually slip around her. I have to say you did a very good job."

"What do you want, Davis?" TK asked, thoroughly irritated.

He carefully ignored him. "Very smooth moves. Next you can hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You better watch it, Takaishi. Here's how it works: Kari's Elisabeth, you're Stephen, and I'm Maxwell. Put it together. Now get the picture?" he said threateningly.

"Yeah, I do. Kari's in love with me, instead of my brother, and she _still wouldn't like you!" he retorted, as Davis hopped back to his seat, fuming. He did it because Kari had retuned, her eyes clear, and no sign that she had lost herself in the movie earlier._

"So what happened?" she asked, staring directly at TK.

TK sweat-dropped nervously. He snuck a glance at Davis, but he had disappeared. "Well, uhhh…"

"Come on already, what went on?" Kari asked.

His breath was caught in his throat. "I—ummm…"

"The movie," she said.

TK sighed, relieved. "Maxwell forced the sorcerer to make a love potion, then he killed him. At Stephen's memorial feast, he slipped it into Elisabeth's goblet…"

***

"Well, today was really fun," Kari said shyly, standing on her doorstep, after TK walked her home. It wasn't even late, the sun was only setting, and she could take care of herself, but he had felt obliged to do it for some reason.

"It was," he agreed. "Maybe we can go out – I mean, _do something tomorrow. We can go to Matt's concert."_

"I'd love to," she answered with a blush.

"Okay then," he said cheerfully. "It's a date — no it isn't." The giggled nervously at this awkward situation.

"So I guess I'll see you later…" she trailed off. "Tomorrow at school…"

"Yeah. We have that movie in history class, right?" TK said.

Kari nodded. The next moments seemed to have happened in slow motion, even though it lasted for about two seconds. Kari gathered her nerve, stood on her tiptoes and leaned over, and gave TK a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned away, so he couldn't see how scarlet her face had gone. "Goodbye," she murmured uncomfortably. Then she twisted the knob and hastened into her apartment.

"Bye," TK said with a weak wave. His face was as red as a tomato. He lightly touched his cheek to make sure if that had actually happened or if it was his imagination. Then he smiled to himself and began the walk home.

"Isn't that so sweet?" Sora asked, peering out the hallway window of the Kamiya's house. She was staying for dinner, but since Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya weren't home yet, she had been watching that unforgettable moment between TK and Kari.

Tai agreed, coming up behind her. "But what's up with spying on my little sister?"

"Well, are they ever going to get together? There are bound to be some obstacles, but they can overcome them. They're practically destined, don't you think?"

"Just like us," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned her head around to face her boyfriend. "You think so?"

"Of course," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Sora giggled and stared into his chocolate brown eyes, as he gazed into her auburn ones. Leaning closer, his lips met hers, and they pulled each other into a deep kiss.

Kari sighed, somewhat out of how sweet that moment just was or because she had such a lack of romance in her life. She cautiously looked at the couple from around the kitchen wall. _Why couldn't it be like that with TK and me? she wondered._

_I'm going to tell him tomorrow, she decided determinedly. __This time, I'm going to do it._

_ _

Unfortunately for her, Sora had not been the only one to witness Kari kiss TK. Davis snarled and pounded his fist into his palm. He would get his revenge on TK – and he'd also get Kari – at any cost.

***

"And after the atomic bomb hit Nagasaki—"

_BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!_

_ _

Mr. Kawayaki looked annoyed. "Wait a minute. As I was saying, after the atomic bomb hit Nagasaki, millions of—" he attempted to drone on.

"Shove it, Kawayaki!" Tyler Tanaka, the school bully shouted. "Let us go!" 

The teacher was furious. "You're staying after class, Mr. Tanaka, I need to talk about your punishment. As for the rest of you, class will be continued next week. I want a one-page summary about the movie, to be handed in on Monday, blue or black ink, or typed. Now class dismiss—"

All the students jumped out of their chairs, a few tables getting knocked over, and stampeded out of the classroom.

"—ed," the bewildered teacher finished, but everyone was gone, including Tyler. "Ugh, I hate Fridays."

"I love Fridays!" Kari said cheerfully, walking down the halls with a skip in her step.

TK nodded. "Hey, what did you think about the movie? Atom bombs are awesome!"

She groaned."TK, so many people got killed; so many towns and buildings destroyed—"

"Don't go into Mr. Kawayaki mode," he teased.

Kari giggled and playfully shoved him. "So what class do you have next?"

"Science," he replied. "We're learning about astronomy."

"I love astronomy!" She pouted. "But I have P.E. next, and we have to play basketball."

"Maybe we could switch places," TK joked.

"I wish," Kari said with a sigh. "Well, see you at math class. Bye!"

"Bye," he replied and walked off in the opposite direction to the science labs.

Kari waved and walked off outside to the P.E. locker rooms.

"What, no kiss?"

She jumped. "Davis! You scared me!" He gave no reply. "What were you talking about?" she demanded, with her hands on her hips.

"Only how you kissed TK yesterday after your _hanging out," Davis said with a grimace._

She flushed out of embarrassment and anger. "So? How did you even know? What, are you _spying on me now?"_

"No, I'm way over that phase." She glowered at him. "Takaishi only blabbed it to the _entire school. He was bragging to anyone who'd listen. Said you had a really good time yesterday. You two didn't even __pay attention to the movie because you were so wrapped up…in one another – __literally."_

Kari glared at Davis. "TK would _never, not in a million years, say that!" she shouted furiously._

"Don't be so sure."

But Kari wasn't listening. She stormed off to the girls' locker room in a huff, her mind swirling with thoughts and accusations. _TK would never, ever__ say anything__ like that…right?_

_ _

***

"Hey, Kari, where's your boyfriend?"

"Were you even watching the atomic bomb movie, or making out with TK during that too?"

"When's your next date – his place when his mom is out of town?"

Taunts like this followed Kari _everywhere. It was terrible, especially after Davis __accidentally let it slip to the biggest blabbermouth in school, besides himself, while they were changing in the locker room. She tried her best to ignore all those rude comments, but inside, she was so angry that she wished she had never even met TK at all. She didn't want to see him ever again—_

"Kari!" someone called, running after her very fast pacing. "Hey, wait up!"

Ironically, it was TK. She only walked faster.

But he caught up. "What's going on? What's this silent treatment about? Something must be wrong; you just walked right past the classroom. Math is back that way." He pointed.

"Thank you," she said curtly, not bothering to answer his questions, and her comment was rather directed _at him instead of__ to. She turned right around and speed-walked the other way. "You can leave me alone now."_

"Huh? Why?" he asked in amazement. Kari half-ran into the classroom to get away from him. TK scratched his head in confusion.

"What's wrong, your girlfriend ditched you?" someone teased, but he blocked it out. He was thinking…first Kari had had a really nice time with him and kissed him on the cheek, and then the next day, she hated his guts. He felt it had something to do with all the rumors – and those had everything to do with Davis.

He walked into the classroom as the bell rang, and hurried into his regular seat next to Kari. During the whole lesson, she didn't give him the merest glance.

Sitting a few rows back, Davis quietly cackled evilly. His plan was underway – and working.

***

TK slammed the door furiously as he came home from school to his apartment.

"TK, why aren't you at Matt's concert?" his mom asked from her spot in front of the computer. "I bet Kari's looking for you."

_You'd lose that bet, he thought. "No, we had to cancel. She remembered she had to visit her grandma today," he lied._

"Oh. Well there are some snacks on the counter. By the way, your friend called. He wants to meet you at the park later to talk," she informed him.

TK perked up. A talk with a friend would certainly help. "Cody?"

"No, that's not it," she said thoughtfully, trying to remember. "Daniel…no, that's not it. David…nope… Oh, yes! Davis!"

His eyes widened, but he tried to seem excited in front of his mother. "Great! I wanted to talk to him, too. We have some…uhhh…_business to go over."_

She smiled. "Good thing he called then!"

"Yeah, good thing," he muttered. As she turned back to her work, TK growled and cracked his knuckles.

***

"Yolei, I don't know what to do," Kari moaned. "What _can I do?"_

"Either believe Davis or TK. Come on, this shouldn't be a hard decision! You should be worrying about things like what to wear tomorrow! Davis is completely jealous of TK. You've known TK for five years. Use your brain, logic, and best judgment," Yolei replied into the phone.

She sighed. "So I trust TK?"

"Trust your heart," she advised. "You know what? Maybe some fresh air will clear your head. Meet me at the park after this?"

"All right. I don't feel like staying home anyway. Tai's out with Sora, as usual, and my parents are at work."

"It's settled then," Yolei said excitedly.

"Bye," Kari said.

"Bye!"

_Click. Kari hung up the receiver. On the notepad by the telephone, she wrote where she was going to be. Then she set off. Yolei was right; the park would make her feel better._

***

"So what do you want?" TK asked crossly. "Why do we have to talk?"

"Can't two good friends just hang out and have a conversation?" Davis asked, picking up a smooth stone and skipping it across the pond's surface.

"Sure," TK replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Too bad we aren't two good friends. Now cut the small talk; what is this all about?"

"Bottom line: I want Kari. That's it. If you don't give up, I'll do anything to get her."

TK frowned. "If you want me to give up my friendship with Kari, it's never going to happen. I swear, she's not my girlfriend, and I'm not trying to be her boyfriend anyway. We're just friends, all right. You can _have Kari, or whatever you want to call it, but she's still going to be my friend no matter what. You can't take our friendship away."_

Davis threw a stone as hard as he could. It narrowly missed hitting a duckling, and then it sunk without even skipping on the water. "How about a contest? Winner gets the prize."

"Don't call her a prize!" TK yelled. "She's a _person!"_

"Fine. Winner gets _Kari."_

TK snorted impatiently. "You just don't get it, do you? You can't _have Kari; she isn't yours to take in the first place, and you can't own a person. She isn't a slave. She gets to choose. If she picks you, cool. If she picks me, fine. If she picks some other guy, then we should be okay with it. I just want to be her friend, and you should stop expecting so much from her," TK insisted. "Get that through your thick skull."_

Davis snarled. "Then it's Kari's choice. Where is she?"

"I'm right here," she said, holding a salted pretzel. "Where's Yolei; did she invite you guys too?"

"What about me?" Yolei asked curiously, bent over and panting. "Sorry I'm late, Kari, but I brought some snacks! Oh, you already have some. Hey, TK, Davis! What are you two doing here? Did you tell them to come Kari?"

"Yolei – breathe," Kari said with a giggle.

She smiled. "Okay, okay." She took a few deep breaths. "Now answer my questions."

Finally, all the confusion was sifted out, but it only made matters worse.

"Why should I have to decide?" Kari asked, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Kari, you made this decision like a year ago," Yolei reminded.

The boys looked bewildered. "_A year ago?!" they exclaimed._

"But someone's feelings will be hurt," she said desolately.

"Forget it," TK said generously. "Just pick Davis."

"Yeah—_what?! You think she __wouldn't pick me?!" Davis, who had jumped up in the air at first, fell down with a thud._

Kari stared at the ground, scuffing her shoes. She remained very quiet, as did Yolei.

"So that's it, isn't it?" Davis said quietly, lowering his fists.

She sighed miserably. "TK – I never liked Matt at all. I kind of used that excuse just to be around you, and Matt knew it too." She squirmed. "I've liked you for about a year now. Here when we were feeding the ducks, you said that Tai and Sora made a good couple, when I said '_we would,' I meant we would make a good couple."_

"Kari, I—" he began.

"I understand," she said sadly. "Just best friends, right?"

"Actually, I—" TK began.

"Best friends can still kiss, right?" Yolei said with a grin. Everyone laughed, though rather weakly. "Forget it," she said. "So this is some kind of unrequited love triangle. Davis loves Kari, who likes TK, who—"

"Isn't interested," Davis said. "Right?"

"Who likes Kari back," TK replied shyly.

All of them looked up in amazement. "_What?!"_

TK blushed. "I even hid it from myself, because I really didn't want Davis to hate me. I actually want to try to be friends with you, Davis, but you keep pushing me away. And Kari – actually everyone – that whole uninterested thing was practically denial."

Kari smiled mistily. "Really?" Her eyes were shining.

He nodded. "I _do like you, Kari."_

Davis stamped his foot. "What about me?"

"Sorry, bucko, you have nothing to do with this," Yolei said.

"_Bucko?" Davis said. "And what do you mean I have nothing to do with this? I've been in love with Kari for the longest time ever!"_

"I'm sorry, Davis," Kari said. "But don't worry, plenty of girls like you."

He brightened up. "Really?"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea," TK said. "Metaphorically, of course, girls aren't fish. And I'm sure you'll find someone better than Kari – I mean for yourself! Kari, you're perfect! Awww…come on, Kari, I was just trying to—"

Kari smiled. "TK?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was caught by surprise, but their first _real kiss was a great one. Even Davis had to admit they made a great couple, and Yolei couldn't stop squealing with happiness._

Tai and Sora were walking in the park. Tai had his arm around Sora's waist. She beamed when she saw Kari and TK kissing. "I told you they were destined."

***

**More babbling from the author: **Extreme cheesiness! Well, what do you expect in a romance fic from me? Anyway, I pretty much covered all the Digimon couples I like…Taiora, of course, Mimato, Takari…now I can start writing general fics or those extremely strange couples like Jyoumi or Koumi, but NEVER anything where Tai and Sora aren't together. All right, I'll shut up! Now you do your part and review like your life depends on it! (Yes, I am somewhat out of my mind)

**Disclaimer:** All the characters and places belong to Toei and Saban and all that other good stuff. I only the extremely strange movie titles, like _Attack of the Killer Sludge _(don't even ask where that came from), _Timmy the Train's Adventures _(a variation of _Thomas the Tank Engine_), and the plot and characters of that ridiculously stupid untitled drama. And Mr. Kawayaki or whatever and Tyler Tanaka.


End file.
